Really? No
by twin angst
Summary: Oneshot SasuNaru. Naruto overhears Sakura say that if two people loved each other, then something must be done. Believing this to be the truth, he naively plants a kiss on his unsuspecting friend, Sasuke.


**Author's Note :** Uwaaiii ! 'Tis just something cute i wrote two hours ago, bored outta my mind with no one to talk to online at 4 in the morning. It's a little one shot. i like it. tell me if you do too!  
**Warning : **Contains Yaoi ! Story set right before the Uchiha Massacre.

* * *

_" You can't have everything. Where would you put it? "_

_

* * *

_

_Really ?  
..No._

It was a gloomy, dim looking day at the academy. The sun, hidden behind the clouds, gave the village a sort of depressingly grey look. The ground was dry as the leaves rattled from the soft autumn wind. Many signs were present and the students knew enough that it would rain later that day. Nevertheless, Naruto smiled brightly.

Though he usually ate alone, the other kids finding his boisterous voice relatively irritating, the blond had finally made a friend. And though his friend could not be with him at all times, being surrounded by so many others who wished to be his friend, he knew he would come.

And come he did.

There, huffing coupled with a slight sneer, was Uchiha Sasuke: most sought out six-year-old bachelor and the one everyone wanted to befriend. Unfortunately for them, he was not the kindest of the group. His pale face was twisted into annoyance as he glared witheringly at a blonde haired girl who looked up at him hopefully, a second bento box in her hands.

Frowning, the girl turned away downcast, glaring first at Naruto. She opened her mouth to make a scathing remark, though closed it after a quick glance at her obvious crush, not wanting to upset him. The last time anyone so much as whined about Sasuke's choice of friends, the raven had exploded at them with contemptuous remarks of his own.

The Uchiha stalked in the blonde's general direction, in the shadow of a large tree, near the swing set tire hanging from a branch. He dropped into a sitting position next to the other boy, sighing and opening his own bento box.

"'Lo!" Naruto chirped between slurps of his ramen.

His cheerful reply was greeted with a grunt. Neither child said anything, only eating whilst watching the other kids eat and play. Occasionally the silence would be broken by Naruto's inane chatter, which would die out before starting anew with newfound vigour. Having wolfed down his own lunch, he rubbed his stomach, staring at his friend's lunch with longing. He kept his mouth shut, not voicing his own hunger, a small smile at his lips.

He had woken only early enough to grab a bowl of instant ramen before running on his way to the academy in the exact same clothing he had worn yesterday to school and, he grimaced, to sleep. The other boy said nothing of his attire, only commenting on his status as the dead last of the class as he did everyday. Naruto was thankful that he had not mentioned his state of dress.

As though sensing his hunger, the Uchiha shoved his bento box under the cerulean-eyed boy's nose, face turned away. With a sheepish smile, he grabbed the last of Sasuke's onigiri and put it in his mouth with a muffled 'thanks'.

Hunger satiated, both sat still and relaxed under the tree. The autumn wind ruffled their hair as they enjoyed their time away from Iruka-sensei's harsh lecturing. Sometimes, Sasuke couldn't but think, the man could be a bit of a mother hen. Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he was brought out of his reverie by the none too gentle nudge to his arm.

"Ne, Sasu-chan?"

Glaring slightly, he rubbed his arm, frowning at the nickname.

"Aa?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, scruffy blond hair waving their spikes sideways to match the position. He scratched his whiskered cheek embarrassedly.

"Ano… what is—what is love?" he asked, flushing slightly.

He looked away, knowing the other boy would make fun of his lack of knowledge.

On his part, Sasuke frowned. How could this boy not know what love was? Love was… well, _love._ It was this sickeningly warm feeling of comfort you receive from another that sends not so sickly playful tingles that make you smile. At least, that's what _he_ thought after having asked his own mother many months before. He told the other boy so.

Nodding slowly, Naruto processed the idea and smiled slightly. He leaned forward curiously. Legs beneath him, he placed both hands on his friend's knee, eyes wide with wonderment.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you…love me?" he asked interestedly.

The addressed cleared his throat, ignoring the warmth on his knee and replied with a rude grunt.

"Tch. No." he said, shoving Naruto off of him.

He denied missing the warmth, looking away to focus on something else.

The other boy flinched slightly, withdrawing closer to himself. His stunning blue eyes flashed with hurt for a moment before he smiled brightly once more. He laughed to himself, as though trying to ignore the pain shooting through his heart. The sight caused a constricting feeling in Sasuke's chest.

Frown deepening; he decided he didn't like that feeling.

"Really?" Naruto tried again, somewhat hopeful though fearful of the answer.

"…no." Sasuke answered softly. He glared before turning away once more; ruthlessly stomping down the blush making it's way onto his cheeks. Why couldn't the blond just shut up and enjoy their break?

Speaking of the blond, who had inched closer to the Uchiha, practically shoulder to shoulder with him now. He grinned widely. Cerulean eyes shined with a happiness that he had not felt before as butterflies fluttered within his stomach. He was giddy and overly happy. And it showed through his whole body. He leaned closer to Sasuke.

The raven's perfectly defined brows shot into his hairline. He pressed as far back as he could before his head collided with the tree trunk he was leaning against.

"W-what are you d-doing?" he stammered nervously. Damn it, Naruto was way too close!

Cerulean eyes stared deeply into obsidian orbs, the gap closing between the two. Naruto pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he tensed, staring at his friend's half lidded eyes. Though the chaste kiss had only lasted a few seconds, a simple brush of the lips, either couldn't help but feel as though it had lasted for eternity.

The raven stared at Naruto, mouth slightly agape as he let his fingers subconsciously ghost his lips. What the hell?

The blond sat back on his legs, a beaming smile on his face.

"Ano… I heard Sakura-chan say when two people love each other, they do that."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. Sakura—love—kiss?—Naruto?—what?!

Confused, he merely stared dumbfounded at his friend.

"You… kissed me." He said slowly, trying to process the information himself.

The other boy nodded, own brows knitted together.

"Well, yeah. Of course. I love you!" he replied matter of fact, resisting the urge to add an annoying '_duh_!' at the end of his sentence. He knew his friend wouldn't appreciate that.

Frowning, he put his hand over the raven's forehead.

"Are you alright, Sasu-chan?" he asked, eyeing his friend's uncharacteristically red cheeks, "You're all red!"

"I—You _kissed_ me!" he repeated with a stutter, still unbelieving.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, "Didn't you hear me, bastard? I said I love you. And you said you loved me. So, I kissed you. We did what people who love each other did." This time, he could not restrain himself, "_Duh!_"

When he received no response, not even an insult, the blond backed away, slightly hurt.

Putting distance between themselves, he said, "Was that wrong, Sasu-chan? Don't you love me too?" he asked, teary smile twitching, trying to maintain it's happy form, "Is that why my kiss bothers you?"

Blinking, Sasuke didn't realize what his actions had stirred within his friend. The same constricting in his chest returned as he stared at the way Naruto tried his hardest to keep that smile plastered to his face despite the tears accumulating in the beautiful cerulean eyes. He didn't like the feeling; much less the sight the blond was presenting him. Angry with himself, he reached out for the blond, wanting to wipe those tears away.

He wanted to see the familiar smile on his face.

Pouncing onto Naruto, who squeaked, Sasuke straddled him. Blue eyes wide with apprehension, the dark haired boy leaned down and enveloped the shorter boy in a clumsy kiss, brushing his lips over the others and feeling the warmth of Naruto kissing back. Sasuke almost didn't want to pull away.

But as he did, he looked down at the sight his friend's half lidded eyes and slightly flushed face. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the familiar smile he loved so much.

"So… does this mean Sasu-chan loves me too?" Naruto asked softly.

"No." he replied in the same tone.

"Really?"

"…no."

* * *

Ta daaaaaaaa ! hope you liked it ! now click ! .. please?


End file.
